


Normal Crazy

by TS_Anxiety_Angst



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: M/M, and need to get it out somehow, bc i'm bitterly in love, guess who made more fluff!, me! - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 12:40:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11441067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TS_Anxiety_Angst/pseuds/TS_Anxiety_Angst
Summary: Anxiety is a barista at a nearby coffee shop. They have grown fond of Person B, who they have a crush on. One day, when Logan orders their coffee, Anxiety writes their number on the cup.Bonus: Logan sees the number and keeps the cup so they won’t lose it.2nd Bonus: Logan has had a crush on Anxiety the entire time.(Oneshot prompt courtesy of otpprompts.tumblr.com)





	Normal Crazy

Ann hated this job. Being a barista was not as it was cracked up to be especially when there was a rush. Running all the complicated orders through his head every day made him want to scream—and that wasn’t even the whole of it.

On his first day, two managers and half the staff walked out and never came back. A regular for over a year had a nervous breakdown and ended up crashing on his couch for three weeks before he had to call their parent to come get them. A drug dealer to half the workers came in every morning for a six-shot latte and muffin before slipping his address for the day to the person working at the register.

Just thinking about it was enough to make him want to scream. He barely had enough energy as it was, adding the craziness of this coffee shop on top was draining him.

There was, of course, a moment of reprieve in any tornado of chaos. For Ann, it was a man named Logan.

He came in every afternoon to work to get a plain black coffee to-go and looked as disheveled as a homeless person. He claimed to look well put together in the morning, but the stress of the day caused him to look more and more unkempt.

The few minutes Logan came in were like paradise in a desert.

Like clockwork, he breezed in, only his necktie still place as his blazer hung over his arm. He checked his phone, almost running into a kid.

“You look busy, as usual,” Ann said, sliding over his already made cup of coffee.

“Like you wouldn’t believe.” Logan patted himself down for his wallet. “Marketing is on me again to crunch numbers faster when we’re doing the best we can.”

“Marketing probably doesn’t realize the work that you all put in.”

“Aha.” He pulled his wallet out of his jacket pocket and slid over a five dollar bill. “You know, you’re far too smart to be working in this coffee shop.”

“And far too broke to be working anywhere else.” Ann winked as he wrote his number on the cup. “Have a nice evening.”

Logan smiled and Ann decided working here wasn’t so bad. If he could look at Logan’s brown eyes for even a moment, it was definitely worth it.

* * *

Logan tossed his jacket into the passenger seat and carefully set his cup on the roof of the car. He was exhausted from the day’s work and just wanted to relax—not that he could, at first. There was still too much to do to relax yet.

He took down the cup and took a sip before noticing the black marker on the side. He’d been going to the shop for months and they’d stopped writing his name after the first few weeks.

_ Call me: 521-615-6146 _

Logan’s heart jumped. He’d been trying to decide whether or not he should make the first move, but Ann had saved him from embarrassing himself.

Through the window of the coffee shop, Ann covered his yawn as he leaned against the counter hair falling into his face.

Logan’s heart raced when he thought of running his fingers through it.

He kept the cup long after he’d finished his coffee.


End file.
